Marty's Triumphant Comeback
Marty the Mole plots to bury the entire town underground to make way for a new Mole Empire. Episode Summary Marty is sitting in his underground home, watching The Loud House. He feels very uncomfortable in this home. He thinks he needs to resurface. He knows how much room the humans have up there and thinks their space would be perfect to have a new Mole Empire, where moles can rule and live in peace. After his last plan for world domination flopped, he thinks this plan will be a success. He gathers some mole minions and they wonder what's going on. Marty decides to explain his plan through a song. After the song, one of the moles asks him to never do that again. The moles get right to work. They are going to bury the entire town! Up on the surface, Olivia is taking a walk. She notices a gas station go underground. She thinks she's seeing things and continues walking. That's when a Burger King goes underground. And then a fire station. And then a townhouse. Olivia is so confused right now. That's when she spots some moles digging a Wendy's underground. Olivia wonders why there are moles burying the town. Then she makes some connections and believes these moles are working for Marty. But the town gets buried at a rapid pace. Pretty soon, there is no one left in town except Olivia. Marty confronts Olivia and tells her to get out of town because a new Mole Empire is set to be constructed here. Olivia refuses, but that's when the mole minions push Olivia down a hole and into the ground. Olivia notices everybody and everything underground. Jake is wondering what the heck is going on. Zach thought that the Dr. Eggman attack the other day was enough. Aubrey wonders if they're going to be stuck down here forever. Olivia says they won't be because they're the good guys, and they'll always find a way to succeed. Brooke thinks that they won't because they're trapped down here. Olivia tells Brooke to remember what Tails said about believing in herself. Brooke says she's right, and now she is determined to find a way out. Olivia and Brooke team up to figure out a way to get back up to the surface. Professor Smarts pitches in and believes he has a solution. He has everything gather up in a cluster. He then blows a giant bubble and everyone and everything floats back up. Sunshine wonders where she's seen this before. Dani feels like she's floating around like a woodland pixie. Everyone makes it back up to the surface. Marty can't believe what he's seeing. He orders the moles to attack. Everyone begins to fight off the moles. After all the moles are driven back underground, Olivia, Dani, Aubrey, and Sunshine confront Marty. Olivia tells Marty to scram if he knows what's good for him. Marty just shakes his fist at Olivia and scampers back underground. Brooke is glad that everything is back to normal. Olivia says that's not entirely true because they have to destroy all the mole construction. Professor Smarts believes he has a way. He holds up a stick of dynamite. Olivia wonders if that's such a good idea. Production Information * The first episode of Season 2 * CGI is used throughout the episode * There originally wasn't going to be a musical number, but it was added in for unknown reasons Trivia * Marty stills owns the TV from "The Black Friday Deal". His love for ''The Loud House ''is shown again as well * Marty can be heard watching ''The Loud House ''episode "Potty Mouth" * Marty mentions his previous scheme from "Encountered by Dani" * The "Vs. Klungo" remix from ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''can be heard when the whole town begins disappearing rapidly * Zach mentions the events of "Dr. Eggman Returns" * Olivia reminds Brooke that Tails said to believe in herself, which was mentioned in "Dr. Eggman Returns" * "Tornado Time" from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard when Brooke gains her motivation * Sunshine mentioning she's seen the giant bubble to the surface before could be a reference to the ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "Rodeo Daze" * Dani mentions floating around like woodland pixies in the bubble, a reference to a line from the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Bubble Boys" Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel